A Great Fool
by Sorshiet
Summary: An exploration into the mind of Commodore Norrington. What if he's not as shallow as everyone seems to think?


"But we must save Will!"  
"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" It tore my heart to deny Elizabeth what she wanted, but I could not put her into any more danger. She had escaped so narrowly, thanks to the young blacksmith, but next time she might not be so lucky. I was grateful to the boy, to be sure, and only a fool would not admit that he loved her as much as, if not more than, myself. You think it strange that I say so? I am not a man to lie to myself. Still, the fact remained that I could not take Elizabeth back into danger, even to save the man who had delivered her out of it.  
"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth was saying. This also troubled me: It didn't seem right to abandon the boy to his fate, but I was ultimately under the governor's command. I glanced at him, waiting for him to find words that would write off Will Turner as expendable without actually saying so.  
"The boy's fate is regrettable. but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."  
"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" I listened idly to their conversation, wishing that Elizabeth had such passion for me. While it was true that I could offer her more in the way of material wealth and reputation, it was plain that she would only be happy with love, even love in poverty.  
"If I may be so bold as to project my professional opinion." the pirate's words jolted me out of my reverie. I may have scowled menacingly, I'm not entirely sure, having not forgotten Jack Sparrow's threats against Miss Swann at our first meeting. "The Pearl was listing near to scappers after the battle; it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it-the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" He made an attempt at a grin but faltered as I continued to frown at him. How could a pirate understand my love for Elizabeth and my wish to protect her?  
"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," I informed him coldly, turning away.  
"Commodore, I beg of you, please do this! For me-as a wedding gift." I stopped short and turned to stare at Elizabeth. She loved this blacksmith so much that she was willing to give him up forever just to know that he was alive? Even though she might never speak to him again?  
Only a great fool would not give in to such a request. I could vaguely hear the governor speak.  
"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" I stared at her painfully, trying to put words into that look. How could she do this to herself-to me? How could she expect me to marry her knowing she loved another man?  
"I am."  
I am not a great fool.  
"A wedding, I love weddings! Drinks all around!" cried the irrepressible pirate gleefully. He caught the black look I gave him and managed an expression of chagrin. "Oh no, clap him in irons, right?" he asked mournfully, offering his wrists.  
"Mister Sparrow." I addressed him while locking my gaze carefully some three feet above his head. "You will accompany these fine gentlemen to the helm and provide us with a bearing to the Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Inescapably," he quipped before being hauled off. I glanced at Elizabeth, daring to hope that she might learn to love me someday. After all, when presented with a gift from the heavens, even a grudging one, only a great fool would scorn her by leaving her like trash to someone else.  
I am not a great fool.  
I turned and followed my men to the helm.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Norrie, Liz, Jack, Swann, the Interceptor, or the Black Pearl. I also own none of the dialogue, except for the internal bits. Well, actually, considering I haven't copyrighted them, I don't own poor Norrie's thoughts, either. Drat. . In any case, since I don't own them, and am admitting it, it makes it well nigh impossible for anybody to sue me. Why anyone reading this fic (except for Disney's lawyers, which is doubtful) should care, I have no idea. 


End file.
